The Bad Samaritan
by Ruby Celesta
Summary: Hermione has been in hiding from her friends for years, but now unfortunate coincidence finds her in their midst. Can she stop her past being revealed again? H/H later on.
1. beaten

Chapter 1- Beaten.  
  
  
Hermione Granger stood up behind her office desk and gathered up her papers. It was ten p.m. and she had finally finished her over-time shift at Hunley and Bass Charms Inc. Outside the office windows it was already dark. Hermione didn't warm particularly to the fact that she would be walking home on her own that night. But, she reminded herself, she only lived a 20-minute walk away- not long at all. Then an idea hit her. All she had to do was find a dark alley and Apparate out of it- simple.   
  
She stepped out onto the snowy streets of Lumos Wizarding Business Park. Only ten days until Christmas. Another Christmas spent by herself. It was always the same. A bit of cards-containing-money-opening in the morning; a small lunch (usually toast) and then a long, un-paid shift at work. Everyone else in the office were doing something nice at Christmas and she always let work take priority... God, she was lonely.   
  
Still. Better lonely than dead.  
  
She found a small back-alley between two warehouses. She prepared her mind for Apparating, still and silent.  
  
Quite suddenly, a large, gloved hand clamped over her mouth. It stiffled the shriek she let emmited.   
  
'Look here Crabbe, Goyle,' a harsh voice sneered, 'look who I've caught!'  
  
Two shadowy figures lumbered across.  
  
'Who is it?' one asked thickly.  
  
'It's that Granger Mudblood, Goyle. That's who.'  
  
Hermione recognised the voice. It belonged to Draco Malfoy, sneering, festering wizard gangster. She froze- what now?  
  
The grip on her throat had loosened and she was roughly pulled around to face Malfoy. The light of his wand was making his grey eyes glow evilly.  
  
'Anything to say for yourself, Mudblood?' he leered. 'I see you haven't got Potter to save you. Is your past still repelling him, eh?' Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.  
  
'All I can say, Malfoy, is that you really haven't changed much since Hogwarts. Have you?'  
  
'Why did I need to change? There wasn't anything wrong with me in the first place.'  
  
'I seem to remember you to be a rude, selfish son-of-a-'  
  
'Language Mudblood.'  
  
'Can't you get a better insult? Maybe you should read something for once.'  
  
'I can't believe you just told me to *read*.'  
  
'I can't believe you are being such a bloody infuriating pure-blooded BASTARD!'  
  
She had struck home. Malfoy's face contorted with livid anger. He flicked his wand. Thick ropes flew up to bind her hands and feet. She toppled onto the ground. Goyle grabbed her and shoved her against the wall hard. Malfoy slowly walked towards her.   
  
'My dear, I think you have gotten worse without Potty and Weasel and I think it is time to sort out your attitude. I will do that I think.'   
  
Now a gag flew to her face and the puching and kicking started. She knew she was helpless. There was no way of getting to her wand and she couldn't fight back. Now she was on the floor and the kicking had ceased. Malfoy leaned over her.  
  
'I hope you have learned a lesson. For old time's sake then.' With that he planted one huge boot in her forehead and the world went black.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter left the Love Potion Night Club surprisingly sober. He hadn't done anything embarassing all night and was enjoying his three-month anniversary with Cho Chang very much. He was convinced that she was the one for him. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'maybe one day I'll marry her- I wonder if she'll say yes...'  
  
Cho Chang had been known to have had many un-workable flings since she left Hogwarts. None- except Harry- had lasted more than two weeks, so three months was quite an achievement for her. They had got together when they had met at a celebrity charity Quidditch match. They got chatting and Harry had asked her out for dinner- they struck it off instantly. Both of them were regarded as brilliant Seekers but Cho, unlike Harry, had chosen it as her career. She was Seeker for the Puddlemere United Quidditch squad. Also on the team was one of Cho's ex-flings and Harry's Hogwarts team captain, Oliver Wood.  
Harry, however had chosen a career in Defense Against The Dark Arts. He was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and usually kept well out of the Wizarding Public's eyes (especially those of the Daily Prophet newspaper).  
  
They walked down a back alley, totally absorbed in each other, when Cho tripped over something lying on the icey floor. A body. A *girl's* body, to be exact. Neither of the two recognised her- she was about Harry's age (twenty-two) and had long, curly brown hair that fell over her brown eyes. She was sporting a large, bloody lump on her forhead. On closer inspection, they found her hands and feet were tied and her mouth was gagged. Cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs. Basically, she looked a state. Harry pointed his wand at her chest and muttered 'Enervate'. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing.  
  
'Damn, Cho, why isn't she responding?'  
  
'I dunno- does it only work on Wizards?' she asked.  
  
'I doubt it. But what would a Muggle be doing in Lumos?'  
  
'Good question. Do you think we should take her to Mundungo's?' Cho gestured at the girl's limp form.  
  
'What if she IS a Muggle- they wouldn't let her in.'  
  
'Well she needs a bath, food and shelter- I think we should take her with us.'  
  
'Really Cho?' Harry looked surprised. 'That's exactly what I was going to say.'  
  
'We really are alike. Either that or I know you too well.' She laughed.  
  
'Well. I'm pretty certain I know quite a bit about you.' He kissed her. 'C'mon- we should move her.'  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Well, that's the first chapter done. Next: expect a bit of a surprise when Hermione wakes up. Fake identities and Ron (YAY!).  
  
Disclaimer- It's J K Rowling's books and Warner's film (lucky sods...)! 


	2. broken

Chapter 2- Broken.  
  
Ron Weasley sat at his kitchen table scanning his morning post.   
  
'Hmmm- another bill,' he murmered to himself, 'a postcard from Mum, Daily Prophet... ooh! I didn't know that! Lucky Fudge, I'd love to lay a gal like that one. And- a letter from *Harry*?' He ripped open the envelope. 'About time TOO! God, I was wondering if he still knew who I am.'  
  
Ron's owl Pig (a/n- it really grew on him didn't it?) hooted loudly. His toast was ready. Ron sat munching it while he read his letter.  
  
'Dear Ron,  
  
'Sorry I haven't written in ages. Cho and I are rather busy at the moment (Ron grinned). We found something very weird on the way back from the 'Potion yesterday evening. It was the body of a young girl. She was covered in bumps and bruises. When we tried to wake her we couldn't, but she wasn't dead. She wasn't a Muggle- she had a book of spells near her on the road. We decided not to take her to St. Mundungo's- she's currently asleep at our place. Since you are a medical expert, could you pop over sometime today to check her over?  
  
'Thanks. Harry'  
  
Ron gobbled down the remains of his breakfast and grabbed his coat and bag. It was nine a.m. when he left the house.  
  
***  
  
Hermione lay on the bed, unconcious.  
  
***  
  
  
Harry flung open his appartment door and hugged his friend. Ron entered and greeted a worried Cho.  
  
'She hasn't woken up yet- it's been almost eight hours!' she exclaimed.  
  
'Don't worry, honey. Ron'll fix her in no time.' Harry was confident.  
  
'Thanks Harry. I'll do my best.'  
  
They left him to it.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Cho and Harry knocked on the bedroom door with coffee and biscuits.   
  
'How is she Ron?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, her temperature is normal, she's breathing deeply and her heart is beating. She is suffering from a concussion.'  
  
'Eh?' said Cho.  
  
'You see that bump on her head? That was done by a kick- someone has obviously attacked her without using magic. That's why the awakening spell won't work.'  
  
'What about the cuts and stuff? Have you fixed them?' Cho asked.  
  
'Yeah. That was the easy bit...' said Ron slowly.  
  
'What do we do now?' Harry sounded anxious.  
  
'Wait. We wait until she wakes up. If you two don't mind, we should draw lots to look after her.'  
  
'If she wakes up, yell.' said Cho.  
  
***  
  
Hermione lay unconcious with Ron at her side.  
  
***  
  
  
It was on Harry's shift that the girl stirred. Her hand moved on the blanket. Slowly she struggled to open her eyes.  
  
'Ron? Cho! She's waking up!' he yelled.  
  
***  
  
God, her head was sore. Hermione's eyelids seemed to be glued together and her head was a dead weight. Slowly she gathered her thoughts together. She was on a deserted street after being beaten up by Malfoy. But where were her cuts and bruises? If she was on a street, how come it was so soft?  
  
She forced her eyes open against the light. There were three faces staring at her from above. She jumped up and shrieked in pain.  
  
'Don't do that!' said one of the strangers.  
  
'Just lie still,' came the girl's voice.  
  
A man with red hair and a lot of freckles bent over her. 'Are you okay?' he asked.  
  
'My head... it hurts... ow!' she groaned.  
  
'I don't mean to be rude, but who the Hell are you?' she asked the guy with black hair and glasses.  
  
'I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Cho Chang- my girlfriend.'  
  
***  
  
She felt her world crash down around her. These were the people who she had spent the past few years hiding from. And by unfortunate coincidence she had met up with them again. This was bad. Very bad.  
  
The girl, Cho, was looking over at Hermione. 'Sorry, but we don't know who you are either. We couldn't find any id..'  
  
Hermione's brain was ticking over. What if they threw her out if they knew it was her? What if they'd forgiven her? Oh God...  
  
'H-Helena Gardiner.' she stammered. Helena was her cousin. She had died two years ago of cancer.  
  
'That's a nice name.' Cho said, smiling.  
  
'Yes, it is,' said Harry.  
  
'I don't want to be rude or anything guys, but I'm aching all over and I need some rest...'  
  
'Yeah we'll leave.' said Ron.  
  
They left.  
  
Hermione let out a long breath. Good. Now she needed to work on her cover.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Cho sat on a sofa in the lounge while Ron prepared some coffee in the kitchen.   
  
'That Helena girl seems a bit dizzy if you ask me,' said Cho.  
  
'Hmmmmmm......'  
  
'What?'  
  
'She just really reminds me of someone I know or knew- I just don't know who.'  
  
'Yeah me too.' said Ron coming through the sliding door and sitting down too.  
  
'I know what you mean,' said Cho, 'I have definately seen her before-'  
  
***  
  
Hermione groaned. They were thinking. That was a bad move. She would have to be careful. She saw Harry get up and come towards the door. She ran back to bed and shut her eyes as he peered in. Damn. She really had to be careful. They must never know.  
  
*******************************  
  
YAY!!!!  
  
Next: A little bit of a near-miss and the first of many H/H moments...  
  
Disclaimer- It's J K Rowling's books and Warner's film (lucky sods...)! 


	3. oooops!

Chapter 3- Ooops!  
  
Life at the appartment was peaceful over the next few days. Hermione kept a close eye on her flat mates behavior towards her. Fortunately, they hadn't discovered her real identity yet.  
  
Ron Weasley had stayed on and regurlarly checked up on her condition. But soon his time was over and he had to leave for his busy practice. She was pleased when he hugged her as well as Harry and Cho when he left. They had become good friends.  
  
Cho had been into Diagon Alley to get her some new clothes and shoes. Hermione had also phoned into her workplace to conferm that she was taking two weeks off work. They didn't mind since she had never had any holiday since she had begun working there.   
  
It was now five days before Christmas and Cho was going shopping. She had asked if Hermione had wanted to go too, but she had been tired and decided not to. When she ambled into the kitchen at ten a.m., Harry greeted her and she realised it was the first time they had been alone together since she moved in. She ate her bacon butties in silence, lost in thought, while Harry stared kindly at her. Suddenly, something large and grey fell through the open window.  
  
The owl landed in front of Hermione knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice. Harry flicked his wand to restore the mess and appologised to her. The letter was a long one and Harry took his time reading it. When he'd finished, she looked at it curiously.  
  
'Who was it from?'  
  
'A friend I like to call Snuffles.'  
  
'What? Sirius?' she gasped. It had come out before she could stop it.  
  
'Huh? How do you kn-'  
  
'No, silly! I said *serious*.' she quickly redeemed herself. 'I mean, how many people have friends called 'Snuffles'?'  
  
He chuckled but he was still looking at her curiously. 'I told him about you and he wants to meet you. You don't if you don't want to- he is friendly though. Bark is worse than bite remember.'  
  
'Yeah. I don't see why I can't meet him. When is he coming?'  
  
'Christmas Day.'  
  
'Uh-huh. By the way are you *sure* about me staying during Christmas?'  
  
'Yep. Actually, it was Cho who suggested it- I'm just tagging along!'  
  
'Cheeky!' she laughed and punched his arm.  
  
'I know. But actually I would love it if you stayed. You know I would Helena.'  
  
He leaned towards her and their eyes met. All Hermione could focus on were his bright green irises. They were beautiful. His hand reached for hers, letter dropping to the ground, forgotten...  
  
The back door banged.  
  
'I'm here!' cried the cheery voice of Cho. Harry and Hermione broke apart, flushing guiltily.   
  
***************  
  
Okay that was rather short-soz.  
Next: It's Christmas!!!! What will Hermione get? Will anyone recognise her? Read and see....:)  
  
Disclaimer- It's J K Rowling's books and Warner's film (lucky sods...). 


	4. Christmas

Much awaited *cough* authors note: thank you to the lovely people that reviewed. I'm very proud of this and I appreciate your comments v. much. ^_^  
Chapter 4- Christmas  
  
Harry Potter sat at the desk in his study writing Christmas cards. Wizarding cards were, as usual, different to Muggle ones. When you wrote in them the ink disappeared and the card said or sang your greeting. Harry had already dispatched Hedwig with cards for those that weren't coming to the appartment for the day. Now it was just the guest's ones left: Cho, Helena, the Weasleys- Ginny, Ron, Fred and George (the others couldn't make it), Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Neville Longbottom. He and Cho had bought them all presents and asked Helena if she wanted to sign the tags. Since she didn't know most of them, she wasn't obliged to buy them presents, but she willingly signed the cards anyway.   
  
Helena. Woah- wasn't she weird? She seemed to know that Snuffles was really Sirius and she had a charm over him that scared him. And that thing at breakfast the other day. What did it mean? Was she interested in him? He shouldn't like her *that* way since he had Cho, or he shouldn't let it on anyway. All the same, he couldn't help thinking about her eyes. They haunted him. And she really looked like Hermione Granger- ugh. No. We don't think about her, remember, he reminded himself.  
  
It seemed that Helena was making excellent progress and would be going back home just after Christmas. It so turned out that Harry wasn't the only one who thought he would miss her- Cho had told him that she would really be upset when Helena left. Privately he agreed. She made him curious and he wanted to find out more about her mysterious past that she wouldn't speak about. But he knew it would take time...  
  
***  
  
Cho was in a panic. It was now two days until Christmas and she hadn't got a present for Helena. She didn't know enough about her to know what she would like. Whenever she mentioned this to her, Helena would tell her that they needn't buy her anything. But Cho was determined.   
  
Now she had too much to do so she asked Harry to go out and get her something. He agreed somewhat reluctantly. Harry hated shopping, especially for other people. She shoved him out the door and he went to Diagon Alley.  
  
For the rest of the day she planned Christmas dinner and how she was going to decorate the hall.  
  
Harry came home at three o'clock in the afternoon with a small parcel. Inside it was a box containing a charm bracelet. There were already three charms on it: a dolphin for intelligence, a lion for braveness and a dove for peace. Each was set with a different stone and it sparkled and gleamed in the light. They thought it would be perfect.   
  
***  
  
On the 25th of December, Hermione woke up to the sound of church bells peeling outside her bedroom window. She sleepily opened her eyes remembering what day it was. There was someone knocking on her door.  
  
'Come in?' she said groggily.  
  
'Happy Christmas!' chorused Harry and Cho as they entered and threw her a present.  
  
'What's this- I told you, you don't need to get me anything!' she cried.  
  
'Well you'd better open it or I will.' laughed Harry.  
  
She pulled off the wrapping to reveal the bracelet. 'Wow!'  
  
'I'm glad that you like it.' said Cho.  
  
'Like it? I *love* it!' she exclaimed. 'I just wish I'd got you two more than what I have got you.'  
  
She reached under her pillow and brought out two gift bags. One for each of them. Harry's contained a bottle of his favourite Muggle drink Baileys, a shot glass and a box of real jelly snakes from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (Hermione had asked Ron to get them for her). Cho's a beautiful silver photoframe that had crystals in the corners. They both loved their presents and Harry wondered how she knew his favourite drink was but didn't question it.   
  
That morning Cho was in an impossible mood. She was trying frantically to prepare the food (dismissing any help Harry or Helena would give) and enjoy Christmas at the same time. This was turning out to be a very bad idea, she was now thoroughly pissed off with both of them.  
  
'Okay. Will you both like go on a walk or something? 'Cos I don't mean to be nasty or anything but you are really starting to bug me!'   
  
And with that she bundled them out of the door.  
  
***  
  
Christmas was definately the most beautiful day of the year, Hermione decided. It had dawned white and crisp. Snow covered the streets and icicles glistened at the windows, Harry and Hermione's breath rose in clouds as they trudged down the path towards a meadow. It was deserted of cows- the farmer was obviously taking a well-earned day off. They clambered over the locked gate and sat in the snow which Harry had warmed with heating charms.  
  
He decided to break the silence.  
  
'I just want to say that I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to do what I did.'  
  
She looked at him hard. 'Neither did I. You have Cho... I don't want to take her away from you.'   
  
She smiled but Harry noticed that her grin didn't *quite* reach her eyes which remained emotionless.  
  
'So do you have a boyfriend back at home then?' he asked.  
  
'No. I always live alone. I'm an amitious person, relationships tend to weigh me down, so I remain single and independent.'  
  
'Have you *ever* had a partner then?'   
  
'Oh yeah. But he was at my school, Hog-' she realised too late what she had said.  
  
'Hogwarts? I went there too. How come I never met you?'  
  
'I kept a low profile. I was clever. Not nearly as clever as Hermione Granger.'  
  
He looked shocked. 'You knew Hermione.'  
  
'No. I knew *of* her- she was your friend wasn't she?'  
  
'Was, yes. Not anymore.'  
  
'Hmmmm?'  
  
'Can you keep a secret?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'You'd better. I can and will rip you limb from limb. So will Cho. She doesn't know about this.'  
  
'Okay...'  
  
'Well, back in my final year of school, Hermione and I dated for a short while. I was always loved and respected her. She was stunning. But then she did something I could never forgive.'  
  
'What was that?' she prompted gently.  
  
'She cheated on me with that Slytherin scum Draco Malfoy and became a Death Eater.'  
  
***  
  
Hermione was shell-shocked. She let out a loud gasp of shock. What? She'd never done such a thing. Seething, she turned on him.  
  
'Who told you about this?'  
  
'Draco's current girl, Blaise Zabini.'  
  
Hermione snorted. She knew that girl.   
  
'And you *believed* her?'  
  
'Course! She felt as bad as I did. So we dumped our 'partners' and good ridance to them!'  
  
***  
  
Harry was confused. He had spilled his story to Helena and here she was getting upset about it and sticking up for Hermione. Why?  
  
***  
  
Hermione was pissed off. Fuck that stupid bastard Malfoy, he must've made the whole thing up. He really needed to be slayed. She ground her teeth angrily, watching Harry. He looked as though he was about to say something when the gate was flung open by a angry-looking Cho.  
  
'Bloody Hell, Potter! It's been THREE HOURS! The first guests are arriving soon. Come on back, both of you.'  
  
As they left the field, Harry turned and whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
'Remember. No talking.'  
  
***  
  
The party was now in full swing. Cho was already drunk after consuming too much Muggle Rum. She was giggling uncontrollaly to no-one in particular and lying sprawled on the sofa. Fred, George, Ron and Neville were eating; Ginny was chatting to Remus Lupin; Hermione/ Helena was reading a book of Charms for Christmas and trying them out on random objects and Harry and Sirius were talking.  
  
'So, how is she?' Sirius was asking.  
  
'Fine. She seems to have got over it. She's going home soon.'  
  
'So what's she been doing since she left school?'  
  
'She's a Charmer. They invent charms and test others to see if they work.'  
  
'Hmmmmmm. She was always good at Charms in Hogwarts wasn't she?'  
  
'Yeah- *What*?'  
  
'Good God, Harry, haven't you guessed? That isn't a girl called Helena. It's Hermione!'  
  
'YOU'RE KIDDING??!!' (a/n- I LOVE exclaimation marks!)  
  
'No. Go over and ask her if you must. I must say I'm surprised that you and Ron never recognised her.'  
  
'She's a Death Eater!'  
  
'Yes Harry. Why else would she get herself into your home?'  
  
Harry turned white. He had been outwitted by an old friend. A Death Eater, non-the-less. He strode over top the sofa where Hermione sat and rapped on her shoulder.  
  
'Hello Helena. Or should I say Hermione.'  
  
**********************  
  
Oooooh!   
  
Next chapter- What will Hermione do? Not only has her cover been blown, she also faces Azkaban if she confesses.  
  
Disclaimer- It's J K Rowling's books and Warner's film (lucky sods...). 


	5. Death Eater

Chapter 5- The Death Eater.  
  
Hermione's nervous system groaned into life. Great. She had to be recognised today, didn't she? On Christmas Day. Damn that Sirius Black. Damn him to Hell!  
  
Harry was looking at her. In fact the whole room was looking at her. She sighed. There was always one wasn't there. She glared defiantly at Harry as he began to speak to his friends.  
  
'Thank you Sirius, if you hadn't recognised her, this piece of filth would still be filtering through my life. Just like she used to.' He looked thunderous. So did Ron.  
  
'That's Hermione? How come we didn't recognise her? She doesn't belong here.'  
  
Hermione felt a hard clutch at her heart. This scene strongly reminded her of her seventh year at Hogwarts. They had both been angry. The only one who was more angry was Dumbledore. She had breached his trust- or so he thought. Now everyone looked at her with concoctions of disbelief, fear and anger on their faces. They were going to throw her out.   
  
'It wasn't like that!' she cried. Tears of fraustration and rage welled under her eyelashes.   
  
'Oh yeah? Well what *was* it like then, eh Hermione?' Ron's voice was laiden with sarcasm.   
  
'Yeah- tell us.' growled Ginny Weasley. 'You owe us that at least.'  
  
'I was framed.'  
  
'God. They always say that!' complained Neville who was a wizard 'cop'.  
  
'I swear I *was*. I didn't know that I was supposed to be a Death Eater until you told me.'   
  
'So you're saying that we framed you. Okaay.' Harry's eyebrows shot up.  
  
'No. It was Blaise and Malfoy.' she muttered, casting her eyes to the ground.  
  
'That can't be true, it was Blaise who told us about you fooling around behind Harry's back.' growled Ron.  
  
'But it was Malfoy who beat me up the other night. He saw me as I came home from work. He's still bitter.'  
  
'About what?' asked Sirius.   
  
'Something I let slip.' she sighed. 'I was so annoyed at him and Blaise that I tracked them for ages, following them to clubs, shops and even Death Eater meetings...'  
  
A stir went through her listeners. Harry glared. 'Which you only knew how to get to from your old aquaintances with the Dark Lord.' he hissed.  
  
'Which I never had. Just put behind what people have told you Harry and trust me. It was chance you found me, not my will. Why do you think I changed my name? I knew you would tear me to pieces if you knew.'  
  
'Just get on with it,' said Harry, 'what happened with Blaise and Malfoy?'  
  
'They were caught, weren't they. It was big news about five years back. An anonymous tip off informed the Aurors of a Death Eater meeting near the Riddle House. Guess who the owl was from.'  
  
'I still have no reason to trust you Hermione. How come you didn't tell Harry and me this in the first place?' asked Ron.  
  
'Why do you think? No one would listen to what I said, for a time not even Dumbledore accepted what I said. I was generally hated and no wonder. If someone, say Ron, had been dating me and had fooled around with another girl and became a 'Death Eater' I would flip too. I don't blame you for hating me Harry.  
  
'I thought I would die. Even when Malfoy and Blaise were captured, no one came to say that they thought my story true. I was on my own. I was at an advanced Charms school when I read in the Prophet that they had been released on claims that they had not been active in He-That-Must-Not-Be-Named Inner Circle. They were sent home from Azkaban, Blaise was murdered by You-Know-Who before a month was up. Draco however, was not that easy to catch. He was well protected with wards and Charms after Blaise's murder and kept himself to himself. Except from me.  
  
'He used a tricky spell to track me down and bombarded me with anonymous hate-mail. I knew who it was from, but when I told the Wizarding Law Enforcement Team-' she glanced at Neville '- said my claim on Draco Malfoy had no evidence since all the mail was unsigned. They abandoned the case and I was left to endure more threats. And they came thick and fast.  
  
'I remember opening my mail at work one morning, a howler from Malfoy, but he'd replayed the one Blaise'd sent me when she found out about our 'fling':  
  
"I FOUND YOU OUT! YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE, YOU BITCH!"  
  
'I can't tell you how freaked out I was. And not only that but as I was at my desk, everyone else heard and saw me burst into tears and everything. No one came to comfort me though. They never did.' she paused to wipe her eyes. 'I tell you my life was bloody miserable. No friends, no partner, only hate. And do you know what I yearned the most for? It was you Harry. I wanted to reclaim that trust you used to have for me. Do you remember that owl I sent? Or did you just tear up the letter?'  
  
'I remember it, though I think I was too angry with you to take any of it in. You were right. I disposed of it.'  
  
'No reply came. That was the first night.'  
  
'Of what?' quizzed Sirius.  
  
'My high life.'  
  
'Huh?' Ginny asked. The room was silent, everyone but a sleeping Cho stared at Hermione expectantly.  
  
'I went to a new Muggle club in London. I hadn't ever been to anything like it before, preserving my naiivity of the real world in my work. I was very scared when I was approached by drug dealers at my table. I was vaunerable. A young girl by herself at a club.   
  
'That was when I took my first pill. It was awful- I felt so dirty afterwards, but no more dirty than you had made me feel. So I had another. Then I danced. What a time. The guy I was with bought me a lot of drinks. A LOT. By the end of an hour I could barely remember my name, never mind that getting into bed with strange guys is a bad idea.  
  
'Next morning I could barely move. My hangover was so bad. But not bad enough to stop me seeing the message on my pillow:  
  
"That was good, my Mudblood. Wait until Potter hears about this. You really cheated him now!"  
  
'Guess who it was from. Malfoy. I'd slept with Malfoy.'  
  
Harry sat silent. Ron glared. Ginny raised her eybrows and the rest of the guests just stared. Then Sirius spoke. 'He really messed you around didn't he?'  
  
Hermione nodded. 'I was really upset, but the only thing I felt I could do was throw myself back into my work and avoid doing anything else again. It was all going well until the night you found me. I was leaving work when Malfoy jumped me. He was with Crabbe and Goyle and they beat me up. I was unconcious when you found me and brought me back to your home. A stroke of luck or so I thought. I was scared when you told me your names, but I needed your hospitality now that Malfoy was on the loose. I used you and I know that you must hate me. But just one last thing before I go. Harry, I did love you. I didn't stop loving you and I just want to have your trust again, but I don't expect you to give it to me. And for the rest of you, maybe you shouldn't always believe what you're told by traitors. Goodbye.'  
  
With that Hermione Granger Apparated away.  
  
****************  
  
Phew. That chapter was much longer than the ones I've done before. Anyway, next chapter: what does Harry think now and where's Malfoy? Stay tuned and find out! *cough* ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- It's J K Rowling's books and Warner's film (lucky sods...). 


	6. what's love?

a/n: Okay since this is the final chapter i wanna say THANK YOU to all you LOVELY people who reviewed and thanks Sylvi, u reviewed 3 (!) times you are a great friend!  
  
Chapter 6- What's Love?  
  
Her home was dark and cold, no one had been here for a while now and dust had settled on the eerily neat rooms. There was a deathly quite over the place as if someone was holding their breath- watching and waiting.  
  
She reached out to turn on the light and knocked a vase over. It smashed loudly on the wooden floor. She sat on a nearby coffee table and put her head in her hands. Her loud racking sobs echoed in the stillness. And she didn't hear the door open.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood silently at the door uncertain of what to do. Hermione was in the living room crying her heart out, but all he could think of were her last words.  
  
"Harry, I did love you. I didn't stop loving you and I just want to have your trust again..."  
  
She hadn't heard him come in but she wanted him there, and that made him sad. Sad because she still cared, sad because of his mistake and most of all sad because he hadn't trusted her words against those of Malfoy and Blaise.  
  
He strode in the room where she sat and put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face him, but more tears welled in her already red eyes, blurring her vision. He wiped them away and looked into her sombre brown eyes. She gave him a small smile as is to say 'sorry about this' before he knelt down in front of her.  
  
'You dropped this.' he said, handing her the bracelet.  
  
'I thought I wouldn't see it again. Nor you for that matter.'  
  
'Well here I am.'  
  
'I'm glad.'  
  
'About what you said earlier about my trust...'  
  
'It was a lie.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I didn't just want your trust, I wanted your love too. It just seemed inapropriate to say it.'  
  
Her eyes were fixed on his feet, but he tilted her chin up to face him and leaned towards her.  
  
'I don't mind fulfilling that requirement.'  
  
***  
  
Hermione felt his arms encircle her waist, pulling her nearer to him. Then his lips were on hers and they kissed with years of pent up passion and love that was never brought to the surface. Neither of them noticed the presence of Ron and Sirius at the door. They snuck away quickly so they didn't spoil their reunion.  
  
  
*******6 months later*********  
  
'Okay then,' Harry Potter laughed, 'tell me, how was he caught?'  
  
'By "cunning, stealth and wit" according to this.' Hermione Granger pushed the Daily Prophet towards her boyfriend.  
  
'Looks like Malfoy's finally got what he deserved.' chuckled Ron. 'A ten-year sentence in Azkaban and 250 hours of community service. How will he survive?'  
  
'But that's not the best bit,' Hermione told them, 'not only is he in trouble in the wizarding community, he got a huge fine from Muggle police for the possesion of drugs on the club premesis.'  
  
They sat talking for a while until Ron went off to make some tea. Harry put his arms around Hermione and sat with her on the couch. They just needed some quiet time after all the media attention over Hermione and Harry's report over Malfoy. Also the fact that the two of them were dating had them in plenty of interviews and press conferences. Now that was all over and both of them were back at work, they were settling down into normal life together. But for Hermione she felt that she was the happiest person alive. Now she felt she knew the answer to a question she'd always asked herself. What's love? Well. Love is the light at the end of a very long black tunnel. It welcomes you home.  
  
****  
  
YAY! Fini! I hope you liked it- please review with your comments (good or bad) and I will love you forever. Well. Maybe.  
  
Disclaimer- It's J K Rowling's books and Warner's film (lucky sods...). 


End file.
